Sora Cheats
by Xemmy
Summary: Sora's a sore loser. But when he wins, he cheats. How does Riku take to Sora's cheating? SoRiku Oneshot r


Sora Cheats

Inspired by a pic I saw I wanted to write a little something about Sora and his cheating ways.

---

There are always those who hate to lose. Those who moped when they lost a game and those who became enraged and threw the controller at the screen. Sora was the mopey kind. He would sit around with an adorable pout on his face until the person who beat him hugged him or gave the boy something sweet. He preferred the sweet.

Everyone who played against him and won was subjected to the mopey Sora, which is why Tidus and Wakka never played anymore. About the only person who dared challenge Sora was Riku.

It was rare the occasion that Sora won…and that was by means of cheating.

---

"Riku how come no one likes playing with me?" Inquired Sora, who half ran to keep up with Riku.

"Because you're a sore loser."

"I am not!" Sora pouted. A pout that made Riku want to do anything for him.

He let out a small growl. _Insert whipping noise here_. He sighed.

"I don't think you are." He said at last.

Sora grinned. "Good!" And the silver haired boy was rewarded with a bone crushing hug.

"Then let's play?"

Riku almost let out a groan. Everyone knew…if Sora ever won, it was because he cheated, of course Riku had always kicked ass when it came to Sora, no cheating involved from the smaller ones part…but the look in those cerulean eyes made him think otherwise about today.

"Let's play…"

Sora's room was the stereotypical room of a teenage boy. Messy, half the floor covered in clothes, any sit-able surface was draped with either clean or dirty boxers. (With Sora one never knew) Sora bounced on the bed with an almost Cheshire grin, somehow a controller in his hand.

Riku walked in with less enthusiasm.

"Ready to lose?" Sora questioned a now impish look on his cute features.

Riku smirked slightly. "I should be asking you the same question."

He sat beside Sora, and picked up the other control.

For several hours they played the fighting game currently on Sora's console. Riku beating Sora every time.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He smirked.

"Beat me!" Sora whined.

"I'm just better than you."

Sora pouted. "Just watch, just watch."

And they continued to smash buttons.

Aqua eyes glanced at the health bar of Sora's character, a small smirk playing on his lips. And then…

SMOOCH!

Riku's eyes went wide and he dropped the control.

As quickly as it came, Sora's lips left his cheek as he continued to smash buttons, while Riku…sat stunned staring into space. Sora…just…kissed him! He turned to stare at the boy who was now doing a victory dance. On the screen his character laid on the floor with a big yellow 'K.O' flashed on the screen. He glared at Sora.

"Cheat!"

Sora giggled. "Nope. Kissing isn't cheating. It's not my fault you dropped the control."

Riku's cheeks were turning pink. He wasn't sure if Sora had heard the very truthful rumors, or whether he was just being an idiot…but, around the island, it was common knowledge that he loved the cinnamon haired boy. A lot.

He let out a soft growl. "Sora…"

Sora paused in his silly dancing. "Eh?"

A smirk was the only warning that Sora got before Riku pounced on him and pressed his lips softly on his. Blue eyes went wide as he struggled under Riku's weight above him. The older of the two pulled back. A small smile on his face, but the feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Sora was just being an idiot, maybe he didn't like him like that, maybe—

Any other thought flew out the window when Sora pulled him back down.

"You never told me you liked me."

Riku smiled. "I like you."

Sora kissed his cheek. "I like you too."

Riku kissed him once again. "….Cheater…"

A loud whine was heard around the house.

---

And thus, Riku was very glad that Sora was a cheater, for if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't be snogging the boy whenever he had the chance…regardless if they got in trouble for it or not.

Like the desk in chemistry class…but that's another story.

---


End file.
